Creía saberlo todo
by Sirenita
Summary: ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de nuestro Hikaru cuando entró en aquella capilla buscando a Haruhi? El punto de vista del gemelo en el episodio 16 de la serie.


**Esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Obviamente los personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Creía saberlo todo**

Al entrar en aquella capilla creyó saberlo todo. Era sólo un imbécil que la había abandonado y lo peor es que la dejó junto a su amiguito de infancia. Ése si que era imbécil, muchísimo más que él. ¡Qué asco siquiera pensar en él en aquellos instantes! Era peor que ver al señor imaginándose quién sabe qué cosas en su mente y más encima sus pensamientos se transforman en una película que se transmite en un cine (**n/a:** amo el cine de Tamaki-kun!). Y nunca pensó que hubiera algo más desagradable que eso.

Creyó saberlo todo.

-¿Haruhi?... ¿Estás aquí, Haruhi?

Era estúpido llamarla. Si el señor le había dicho la verdad, entonces ella estaría demasiado asustada siquiera para escucharle.

Un relámpago se escuchó y entró a través de los vidrios pintados de la capilla. Por un pequeño instante vio todas aquellas bancas, ordenadas todas iguales, tan iguales que en cualquiera podría estar escondida Haruhi. Le desanimó un poco ver el panorama, pero al instante se quitó esos pensamientos. Haruhi estaba allí, temblando de miedo, por su culpa.

Creyó saberlo todo.

Avanzó hasta el altar después de caminar por el pasillo principal y ver que en las bancas no se encontraba. Si fuera un niñito miedoso, se escondería en el altar porque resultaría más seguro.

Las palabras de Kaoru se repetían con claridad en su cabeza: _"La gente nunca sabrá tus sentimientos a menos que se los digas. Pero si te preocupas por alguien, es importante que no pierdas sus sentimientos"._

-Haruhi… - Su voz sonaba menos segura y arrogante de lo normal. Era rasposa y terriblemente triste.

La chica se encontraba debajo del altar temblando. Abrió los ojos llenos de lágrimas y trató de decir su nombre, pero otro relámpago la hizo quedarse sin habla y volvió a llorar asustada.

Le dolía tanto verla así. Haruhi no le tenía miedo a enfrentar a unos tipos que molestaban a algunas de las compañeras de la escuela, no le daba miedo la oscuridad ni los fantasmas, tampoco los insectos… Ella era perfecta. No, es perfecta. Sí tenía un defecto, una debilidad. Y por más que lo pensaba llegaba a la misma conclusión: Era aún mucho más perfecta teniendo una debilidad.

Se acomodó a su lado, poniéndole sus audífonos del walkman y la abrazó. Una sensación de alegría e inseguridad le dio al sentirla pegada a él. Era raro. Haruri había sido calificada como el juguete, la mascota de bromas de ellos; pero nunca había pensado en ella como algo más. ¿Kaoru le estaría pasando lo mismo que a él? Quizás su hermano también veía a Haruhi como algo más que una mascota… ¿Algo más que una amiga?

-Lo siento. Lo siento por dejarte sola, lo siento por insultar a tu amigo… Lo siento.

-Gracias, Hikaru – musitó la muchacha cerrando los ojos llorando sus últimas lágrimas. Ya no tenía miedo. Se sentía protegida, o al menos eso pensó Hikaru.

Creyó saberlo todo.

Un nuevo relámpago hacía su aparición y Hikaru no sabía qué pensar. Lo que sí es que sabía qué quería hacer: Seguir abrazándola por siempre. Hasta siempre. ¿Por qué su corazón latía más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba?

Creía saberlo todo. Siempre habían sido Kaoru y él. Nadie los distinguía, nadie podía llamarlo a cada uno por su nombre, no eran más que ellos dos contra el mundo. Un mundo que los había lanzado al mundo acompañados, los dos gemelos tenían una conexión especial porque se dieron cuenta que eran lo único que tenían. Ellos mismos. Creía saberlo todo.

Pero no estaban ahora ellos solos. Ella los diferenció, ella sabía cuando mentían diciendo que uno era el otro. Los diferenciaba y conocía. Haruhi había hecho algo inimaginable en la vida de los gemelos. En la vida de él.

Ahora la otra interrogante que se le venía a la mente era… ¿Por qué ella marcaba una diferencia en su vida tan importante?

¿Acaso el único que lo conocía y que le preocupaba era su hermano gemelo? Pero ya no, ya no. Estaba ella. Ella con aquellos hermosos ojos castaños cerrados, con lágrimas y aferrada a él.

Sonrió después que otro relámpago se vislumbrara y se preguntó si sus preguntas tendrían respuesta, si sus sentimientos tendrían respuesta. Y creía saberlo todo. Que equivocado estaba. Hikaru ya no sabía nada. Todo gracias a Haruhi.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! En cuanto vi el anime me enamoré, en especial del capítulo 16 cuando uno de nuestros queridos gemelos se enoja demasiado con el amigo de Haruhi-chan... La verdad amo la pareja que hacen Hakuri y Haruhi, y por eso me atreví a escribir este pequeño One-Shot que podría estar en la trama perfectamente porque sería la visión de Hakuri cuando encuentra a Haruhi en la capilla escondida después de su cita. Mmm, ahora que lo pienso bien, tampoco me disgusta el amor entre los gemelos... Y eso que Yaoi no es lo mío, raro, pero los gemelos hacen una pareja perfecta! Y tampoco me molesta que Haruhi se haya "quedado" (y entre comillas " ") con Tamaki, hacen buena pareja igual. Pero si de mí dependiera, si pudiera cambiarle el final al manga y a la serie, sería entre estos dos. 

Bueno, si leyeron esto, les pido que me dejen su review dándome su opinión! Estaría eternamente agradecida, ya que no soy escritora de nada Anime/Manga, aún cuando soy aisuda lectora y espectadora de estos, me dedico principalmente a fics de Harry Potter y me siento algo insegura y rara publicando un fic de un tema del cual no he escrito nunca xD! Sólo eso.

Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y cuídense, _arigato!_


End file.
